


The New Start You've Been Dreaming Of

by calypsorosee



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypsorosee/pseuds/calypsorosee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds herself in London, England. She's never been here and she's lost with no one she can call. A series of events occur that create the worst day that she's ever had, until she literally hits rock bottom and is saved by a mystery man with a British accent and a beautiful smile. She's finally found people that understand her way of thinking, but will she get her memory back in time to return to her old life, does she want to return to her old life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Worst Day in Existence

I look down at my phone, then back up to the street signs littering this streetlight.  
  
“I’ve done it! I’ve gotten myself completely lost in a city I’ve never been before, in a country I’ve never been before, where I know absolutely no one.” I must have gone crazy after the day I had because I don’t usually talk to myself like a crazy person.  
  
“First the train incident, then the horrible interview and now I have no idea where I am!” If you weren’t one of the people in the underground station full of people gawking at me you wouldn’t know how completely idiotic I acted. After spending a good ten minutes trying to work out how to purchase an oyster card I preceded to lose it, like I lose everything, so when I tried to leave the station everyone thought I was trying to get a free ride. I tried to explain my predicament but the underground guards had apparently heard it all before from ‘silly tourists trying to exploit our system’. I was forced to pay the fine, of which I didn’t know how much because the conversion between Australian dollars and pounds still confuses me, I walked out of the station as quickly as I could because I was getting laughed at by some teenagers in school uniforms. I’ve graduated from university but I can’t catch a train, then it was time for my interview with the BBC.  
  
I still don’t know how I found the building, but once I wandered around for a while the giant ‘BBC’ sign was like a shining beacon. I walked up to the front desk and asked where Mr. Patillo was as I had an interview scheduled for 1:00pm, looking at my watch to check the time I then released I was 20 minutes late! This was not a good omen, the receptionist gave me the dirtiest scowl and proceeded to lecture me on how ‘Mr. Patillo doesn’t like to be kept waiting,’ and how I should be better prepared and present myself with more respect. I finally freed myself from her and ran up the stairs to the floor of Mr. Patillo’s office. He was not impressed, he used the words ‘disrespectful and lack of ambition’ many a time and when it came time for me to leave, five minutes later, I wasn’t feeling very confident. Exiting the building I turned to see the receptionist pretending to work while failing at disguising her laughter.  
  
And now here I am, I checked my phone and I went where it told me to go, left, right, straight, left, right, right and then dead end! I was lost, my phone was on 9% battery and I was in a scary alley all by myself, I turned to leave and tried to backtrack to the BBC but alas, I failed. So here I am reminiscing about my failure of a day, desperately trying to keep my phone from turning off, when all of a sudden ‘CRASH!’. “WHAT THE!?” I yelled. I looked up, rubbing my head because of the pain, and saw what I’d walked into, the stupid streetlight with the stupid amount of street signs that pointed in every direction but wasn’t helpful at all. I was furious; I kicked with my right foot, possibly breaking my big right toe, screaming even more I heard laughter coming from across the street. I look up, the pain had slightly blurred my eyes, all I could see was a tall man approaching me, he got closer and closer, slowly coming into focus until he was standing right next to me, and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing.. well anything really!.. If you could leave some constructive criticism or what you thought I'll take everything into consideration. (:


	2. Those Deep Brown Eyes

I woke up, but didn’t open my eyes, my head was throbbing and my foot was aching, did I faint and am now lying on the footpath where anybody could come up to me and rob me? Then I remembered the tall man, who was standing next to me, was he a good guy, or was he a bad guy?

I still can’t muster the courage and learn my fate, instead I use my other senses, I’m laying somewhere soft, a pillow under my head, the smell of cookies and boy smell surrounding me. The courage soon comes, the fear wins out, my eyes slowly open and I find myself in a bedroom, a bedroom I’ve never seen, but how could I have seen it when I don’t know anyone in London, England.

I try to slowly sit up but my head continues to throb, breathing deeply, I move to a sitting position. Before raising attention to myself I decide to scope out the room, try and find if who ever owns this room is a cannibal or serial killer. The room looks quite plain, a lot of black and pale greys, but in the corner, looking very out of place, is an old piano. I slowly move myself to the edge of the bed and raise myself up, I stand up straight but immediately had to grab onto the bed again as the feeling of fainting rushed back into my body. Taking a second to breathe in I shuffle over to the piano, I open the case and find music sheets, I they are evil surely they’ll play evil music, my thinking may have been flawed but I’d been through a lot, no ones mind would be in top working order. The top music sheets were Bach, I reached over to check the other when “Cough, cough” came from the door.

I spun around, a bit too quickly it turned out, and my new friends the floor got closer and closer, until I felt a strong arm catch me around my back. The haze of my eyes slowly disappeared and I saw beautiful deep brown eyes looking back at me.


	3. He Knows His Effect on People

“Whoa there, you really like the floor don’t you?” Said the stranger now with a big smile that somehow encompassed his whole face. Did I mention he had a British accent? My kryptonite! “Uhhhh, what?” I said in my daze, put off by the events of the day, and the fact that he hadn’t let go of me, I found myself wishing he’d never let go. But in the end once I’d constructed a proper sentence that was grammatically correct “Who are you?” he let go.

“My name is Dan, I hope you don’t mind I took you to my apartment when I saw you faint in the street, heavy night drinking?” He said the last part with a slightly smaller smile than before; he obviously knew his effect on females. I could only look at him, unable to say anything. “I was joking, well not about my name, my name is Dan, about the drinking, it was a joke, I’m sorry, I...” He rambled on until I managed to stop him, “I’m sorry I got the joke, my minds all over the place right now, where am I?” “I told you my room, but I guess you mean where in London?” He asked with one of his smirks I was quickly becoming to love. It was at this moment that I released how close we were standing and how much I was staring at him.

“I need to get home.” I say as I take a step backwards, remembering I don’t know what kind of person he is. “Are you sure you’ll alright? You had a pretty bad series of events in town today.” “I’ll be fine, I just need to get back to my… I don’t know where I’m staying, I think it’s a hotel but...” I was now the one rambling, but I had good reason, I remembered nothing after arriving in London and prior to the train incident, all I remembered was my failures of the day, not where I was staying, nothing at all. As all these feelings came rushing back I felt tears welling in my eyes, on the edge of falling down my cheeks Dan reached out and hugged me. “Don’t worry I’ll help you remember and get home, It’ll all be fine I promise.” I sniffed and slowly removed myself from his grasp.

“Just promise me you’re not a cannibal or human trafficker.” “Hahaha, I promise I’m perfectly sane, and so is my roommate, he was as worried about you as I was! What’s your name by the way?” “That’s exactly what a cannibal would say…” Somehow after the events of today I managed to crack a small smile, and as my emotions escaped me I couldn’t stop myself from laughing the hardest I’d laughed in forever.

“My name is Rose.” Managing to let the words escape my mouth between spurts of laughter. I realized I probably looked like the crazy person, but I couldn’t stop myself. Eventually I was able to stop laughing, “I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from.” “No worries, Rose is a pretty name, I like it.” Laughed Dan, was there a hint of blush coming into his cheeks? I was unsure because my eyes and mind began to fog again and before I knew it I’d faded to black again.


	4. This Is It

This time when I woke up I opened my eyes immediately, I was in the same bedroom I’d woken up in before, but this time it was darker, there was no light coming through the windows, it must be nighttime.

I tested my head and sat up slowly, my head was still throbbing but it was easier to block out, I stood up and didn’t need to hold onto anything. “Well, that’s a good sign, and now I’m talking to myself again.”

I walked slowly over to the door and opened it up, there was another door close to this room, was it a good door to open, was it safe? I got the courage and inched the door open, it was another room, but this one was so much more colourful, it looked a lot friendlier, but no one was there. “One down.” Again I was talking to myself... I closed the door as softly as I could, and moved slowly down the hallway.

The next door was glass; it led through to a small kitchen, with some cookies sitting on a baking tray on the stovetop. “Two down.” Again this room was empty so I moved on.

As I neared the next door I saw it was open, and the sound of the TV was coming softly out of the room. I stopped in my tracks, took a deep breath and walked forward. “This is it.”


	5. Dan's Going to Try and Tempt Me

I knocked softly on the doorframe and two heads turned to look at me from the couch, the one I didn’t recognize, who must be Dan’s roommate, turned the TV down and smiled at me. “You must be Rose.” “Unless you have more than one passed out girl in your apartment.” I had no idea where that confidence had come from, but it was an opportunity too good to pass up. Dan made a small chuckle and stood up and walked over to me. “How are you feeling? Have any memories come back after your second nap of the day?” He seemed sincere but couldn’t help himself making a joke about my predicament. “I’m feeling better now, my head isn’t hurting as much, but I can’t remember anything else. Some of those cookies might help…” I ended my mystery confidence boost with a smirk, who was I? I never acted this way; I was always the quiet one, the one who stood in the corner telling myself my jokes in my head. My new attitude must have gone over well because I got another one of Dan’s smirks that made me stop in my tracks.

I don’t know how long we stood there, but apparently it was too long as Dan’s roommate coughed and introduced himself. “Hi, my name is Phil, nice to meet you!” He seemed nice, he was very energetic and I then remembered the colourful room I’d walked into, it all fit together now. “Rose, which you know, I’m sorry I’ve just taken over your life and apartment.” “Don’t worry, it’s always great to meet new people.” As Phil and I talked he stood up closer to me and it was only then that I noticed how tall they were. I lost track of what was happening and realized that they two guys standing in front of me had, sexy British accents, were tall and were so cute, this was a good sign my brain was kicking back into normalness but now I realized how completely stupid I must look to them. Yes I’d had a horrible day and fainted twice, but all I could think of was how I looked to them, I wanted them to like me, I wanted Dan to more than like me…

“Where’s your bathroom!?” For some reason I yelled this, feeling the red come into my cheeks I quickly looked down and just embraced the stupid of that moment. “Of course, sorry, I’ll give you the tour, if you’re going to be staying here a while you’ll have to know where everything is.” Explained Dan, thankful deciding to brush over that moment, pretending it never happened. “Staying here a while?” “We can’t let you go on the streets until you remembered which hotel you’re staying in, you’ll stay here until you remember! And before you say it, no you wont get in the way, Phil and I would love to have you!” I felt pink coming back into my cheeks. “Thank you so much! I promise it wont be too long, I’ll have to remember soon right?” I said as I awkwardly chuckled to myself, what if I never remembered?

Phil must have seen my face fall as I realized this, because it was then he offered to get me some of the cookies from the kitchen as Dan showed me around their apartment. “Lets a go!” Dan exclaimed with a cheeky smirk. “Nice Mario reference.” “You game?” He asked as he led me down a set of stairs. “Of course, I love all kinds of games, but Mario is a classic, it’s one of the first games I remembered playing as a little kid.” “That’s awesome, so our apartment is the traditional London apartment layout, which of course means lots and lots of stairs, but it does mean you can eat more chocolate.” He smiled with his giant smile like he had when I first woke up in his bedroom, seeing his giant smile I almost felt bad telling him what I was about to. “I… don’t… eat… chocolate…” Every time I told people this confusion crossed their faces, but it was when I told the chocoholics when the drama came out, and this chocoholic was no different. “You what? How? What? Why? How?” Dan’s face was pure confusion and misbelief; it was like he was feeling the pain of never eating chocolate again. “I just don’t, I haven’t for nearly a year now.” “But how do you survive? I live on chocolate!” “Hahaha, well I’ll let you in on a secret… Something I’ve never told anyone before! There was an ‘incident’.” “Ooooh, I knew no one could live without chocolate indefinitely!” “I call it the Malteasers incident… It is deadly secret! No one must know. Can I trust you?” I added a small smirk after I explained the incident hoping he’d get the humour of it all. “Well, I have no choice but to keep your secret… You might have the mafia behind you, or some giant drug smuggling ring, I wouldn’t want to die for telling your secret, don’t worry it’s safe with me!” I love his humour! His smile was perfect; I then realized I was staring again. “As long as we’re on the same page!” There was a moment of silence and then we both crackled up laughing. “I might have to try and tempt you though.” Opening my mouth to speak I quickly closed it and decided to keep the fact he was already tempting me standing so close to me on the small set of stairs. That wasn’t something I’m allowed to say to someone I’d only just met. Silence was held a little too long and our eyes were only looking into each other’s, at that moment Phil came in and broke it all.

“Dan you're horrible at apartment tours, all you’ve shown her is our stairs, and not even all of them!” “We got side tracked, Rose here dropped the bomb that she DOESN’T EAT CHOCOLATE!” The look on Phil’s face was like I’d kicked a kitten; obviously I was in the company of chocolate lovers. “Dan’s going to try and tempt me.” I turned and smiled at Dan, holding eye contact again, where was all this confidence coming from I asked myself, this wasn’t the normal me.


	6. A Greatly Improved Day

After a few seconds that felt like minutes Dan broke the silence. “Here, I’ll show you the rest of the apartment.” We walked through the hallway I’d already seen and then up a set of stairs towards their office and down two sets to their bathroom and storage cupboard. “Make sure you don’t look in there… If the door is opened a vacuum is created and you will be consumed with the sheer extent of stuff in there, so be careful.” “I’ll try my hardest to resist the call of the door knob.” Both smirking we returned to the lounge room where I saw a plate of cookies sitting on the table, it was at this moment that I realized how starving I was. “Umm, I don’t think I’ve eaten anything today, I might have had breakfast but what time is it anyway?” “It’s 3 in the morning, we’ve got lots of food, just look in the kitchen and get whatever you want.” Dan offered. “But I warn you everything has chocolate in it…” “Nice try Phil.” We all laughed and I walked over to the kitchen.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see Dan. “I think its time for a late midnight snack, I was thinking some cake.” “I think I’ll just make a sandwich, if that’s ok.” “Of course, I’ll get everything out for you.” The sandwich and cookies were delicious and soon I found myself yawning into my hand. “You can take my bed if you’d like, you’re obviously tired.” Offered Dan. “I would insist that I sleep on the couch, but I’m exhausted and your bed is extremely comfy, goodnight guys, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I climbed into Dan’s bed and tried to get the thoughts of wanting Dan to join me out of my head. This was useless as it was all that filled my head as I dreamt.


	7. Housemates with Dan Howell

The sunlight shining through the window shades was what woke me up, I wasn’t sure what time it was but it felt like I’d only slept for 10 minutes. Slowing propping myself up on Dan’s bed I yawned and stretched not wanting to leave his bed. “I could stay in here all day.” I told myself, but I wasn’t the only person who had heard. “What?” Dan said as he popped his head in the doorway. “Why, what did you hear?” I asked, half terrified he’d heard and thinks I was a weirdo, half still asleep. “Nothing I was just coming to check if you were awake yet, it’s midday.” “What!? I slept that long, I was practically asleep for most of yesterday. You know with all the fainting!” Had I really slept so long? I could have been using the hours I wasted trying to remember where I was staying. “Hahaha, yep you were dead to the world, I didn’t sleep too well on the couch so whenever I was up I checked in on you. Fast asleep.” I felt blush coming onto my cheeks and faked a big yawn just so my face was directed at him, but at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you to sleep in your own bed!” “Don’t worry about it, at least one of us got a good night sleep.” I then realized that I was still sitting in his bed, just staring up at him. “How tall are you for gods sake?” I asked, adding a smirk so he knew I didn’t mean it in a bad way. “I’m 6 foot 2, I know, I know, people usually hurt their necks looking up at me.” He giggled as I stood up and measured my height up against him. “Wow, just wow. How do you walk through doorways without hitting your head?” “It’s not too bad, some old houses I have to duck under.” “I hate being so short, I was always in the front row for photo day at school, while everyone towered over me.” “You’re not too short, plus it’s always nicer when the guy is taller than the girl.” And then he gave me one of those smiles again, the ones that instantly make me blush, but thankfully my stomach saved me by rumbling and breaking up the silence and eye contact. “Lunch time?” Asked Dan “I’m not too hungry, I may have had a couple late, late night snacks every time I woke up last night.” “You realize you’re a terrible adult?” I moved to leave the room and head towards the kitchen but was cut off by Dan. He lent down ever so slightly and said in a light tone, “I never said I was an adult.” There was no moment like there usually was between us this time, he stood straight up again, gave me a large smile, grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen I saw what must be the remnants of Dan’s late, late night snacks, chocolate packets were strewn all over the kitchen benches and what looked like cupcake pans topping off the bin. “Just a couple snacks I see..” “These aren’t all mine!, I promise some are Phil’s.” He smiled then had a slight look of confusion. “Well I think some are Phil’s, it was dark, who knows maybe the kitchen fairies came in while I slept and doubled the mess…” I started cleaning up the mess but Dan grabbed me again. “You don’t have to do that!” “I’m a stranger staying in your house for an indefinite amount of time, I’m going to pull my weight around here!” “At least let me make lunch once you clean up all the packets then?” “Deal!, but I thought you said you weren’t hungry anymore?” “Yeah, about that.. I’m always hungry” A giant grin spread across his face, I imagined food on his mind and when he didn’t say anything else I just continued with my cleaning and let him stand there on the edge of drooling.


	8. Dan and Phil and Rose Games

Leaving Dan in the kitchen, half of his mind thinking about food, and half actually making food, I walked into the lounge room and sat next to Phil. “What on earth are you playing!? I asked as I looked at the TV and all I saw were colours flying all over the screen and crudely drawn images flashing around. “Oh, this is Bishi Bashi Special, it’s a video game based on Japanese game shows.” “Ok then.. So you’re BIshi Bashi-ing alone?” I asked. “What? How’d you know about that?” The look on his face confused me, why was he so put off by what I just said? “Huh, I just joined the words together, did I say something wrong? Is there another word for it?” “Oh, sorry, never mind.” Phil’s confusion was mirrored on my face but as his turned back to relaxation mine I think got steadily more worried. He turned back to his game, I took a breath and decided it was nothing, I watched him play for a while and then he asked if I wanted to verse him in it. “You know all the minigames already though, isn’t that a bit unfair?” “I don’t know all of them, Dan and I.. we play against each other, we kind of have our own competitions so we’re not that far into the games.” He explained, pausing slightly in the middle, but I didn’t notice too much, I was too excited the game.

“Do you want to be the girl or the boy? I usually play as the girl…” Trailing off in his sentence I knew what he wanted me to choose. “I’ll be the boy, his purple hair is pretty awesome!” He gave me a big smile as he handed me the controller, and we started playing. We chose to play a competition with 7 rounds, trying to get used to the controls I lost the first three, but once I got the hang of it the last four rounds were mine! “Yay! Woot woot!” I yelled in triumph as my little boys’ head with the purple hair rose to the top of the screen and accepted his crown. I jumped up from the couch and did a mini celebration dance until I realized Dan was standing in the doorway. “Oops, I’m not really a dignified winner..” “Hahaha, you did great, bit shaking in the beginning there but awesome job whipping Phil’s ass at the end!” “You were watching the whole time? Why don’t you play?” “It’s only single, two or eight player.” “You up for a tournament? Winner plays the third person?” “I’m in, Dan and Rose first up!” “I think I need a break for a bit, as the winner I graciously give my controller to Dan, I have to get my glasses out anyway, I should be wearing them.” I handed my controller over to Dan and walked into his room where I’d left my bag the previous day.

Looking through I found my glasses then thought maybe I had some of my hotel information on my phone, digging my phone out I saw it had no battery. “Damn it!” “What’s wrong?” Asked Dan as he stood in the doorway. “You have to stop stalking me through doorways. I don’t have my phone charger, do you have an iphone 5s charger?” “What if I don’t stop? What will you do to me?” Silence, again, I don’t know how many more tension filled moments I can handle. “Hahaha, yeh I’ll get you my charger, why didn’t we think of that before? I guess we just got too busy.” “Yeh must have.. Plus you know.. I couldn’t stay upright for more than 10 minutes at one point.” “I do have that effect on women…” Oh god what was he trying to do to me? “Hehe..” I awkwardly laughed. Dan walked closer to me, closer, closer, until he reached out and grabbed his phone charger off of his desk. I had to remind myself to breathe. “Here you go you can use the plug in the lounge room, your lunch is ready by the way, you can eat while Phil and I play.” He left the room, leaving me frozen where I stood. “Snap out of it” I whispered to myself, just incase Dan wasn’t far enough way not to hear me. I grabbed my glasses and walked back into the lounge room.

Lunch was delicious; Dan had obviously been hungry as all that was left of his food by the time I’d come back were crumbs. I sat down on the end of the couch and put my glasses on. “You don’t have to wear your glasses all the time like me?” Asked Phil. “No, only for up close when I read, game or watch TV, but then I usually forget so I get killer headaches!” “Don’t worry, I’ll remind you, you’ll get a squishy cushion straight to the face whenever I see you not wearing them.” Phil was a strange guy but he was quirky and I loved that, I told myself to be on the look out for cushions from him in the future.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

We played Bishi Bashi for what seemed like hours and hours the sun had definitely gone down by the time we’d finished.  
“Hey we haven’t checked your phone yet! It must be fully charged by now!” Dan yelled as he ran down to his room and came back holding my phone. Handing it to me I took a deep breath and typed in my code. I searched through everything I could think of; emails, Facebook, text messages even apps to see if the hotel had made one. “So? Any luck?” Asked Phil. “No, nothing, nothing at all!” I replied very aware of the look now on my face, was I ever going to remember? “Why don’t you ring someone? Find out if they know anything” Dan asked. “Yeh.. umm.. no one knows I’m in England..” I said as I turned my head away from them and towards the ground. “You didn’t tell anyone you were leaving the country? Not anyone at all?” Asked Phil, clearly confused with everything I’d just told them. “I guess, well I guess I kind of just ran away.. I can remember when and why I left.” I explained to them, but they didn’t seem to understand much. They looked at each other, confused, did I scare them? Did they want me to leave their apartment now?  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I was having so much fun here with you guys I just didn’t even think about it at all. I wasn’t thinking about my old life at all.” I blurted out. “I can leave if you want me to!” They looked at each other again, this was it, and I’d ruined my new life in London. They looked back up at me and both smiled. I was confused, were they happy I was going to leave? “Are you joking!? We love having you here! You just have to be more honest with us!” Dan explained. “Really? You’re not going to kick me out on the streets? You’ll let me stay?” I asked trying to hold back the giant smile on my face; I didn’t want to jinx it. “We’re not going to kick you out! We want to help you find where you were staying.” Said Dan. “In fact we’re going to go out to London tomorrow and find your hotel!”

I slept on the couch that night; I practically had to push Dan onto his own bed because he was trying to give me it before I stood my ground. Dan was right, the couch was pretty uncomfortable I woke up multiple times during the night, tossing and turning for the most of it. I might have snuck out to the hallway and looked into his room… Just to see if everything was all good, the house was safe, no open fires burning down the whole of London… Somehow I managed to fall asleep around 5am and woke to someone hitting a spoon against a bowl on the dining table at 9am. I sat up slowing, adjusting my eyes to the light coming from the hallway. “Hey Phil, what are you eating?” I asked. Smelling a bit of honey wafting from his direction. “Frosted flakes, made with my secret ingredient.” He had the biggest smile one his face like it was the best invention ever. “Can I guess?” I asked. “You can try but you’ll never get it!” Phil mocked me. “Hmm…” I pretended to think. “Is it… honey?” Phil’s face dropped, it was like no smile was ever there. “How’d you know? Dan’s never been able to guess!” Said Phil. “What? That your special ingredient is honey on your frosted flakes?” Dan said as he walked into the lounge room with his own bowl of cereal and an extra that he handed to me, along with a spoon. “What? How? You evil bastard! You’ve been tricking me for years!?” Phil stood up practically screaming he was so annoyed. “I was just joking, you felt superior and I had a good giggle, it was a win, win for everyone.” Explained Dan. I looked over at Phil, unsure how’d he’d take it, the next events happened in slow motion, Phil ran across the room and tackled Dan onto the ground, cereal went everywhere and both boys were laughing their heads off. I guess it went down well. “How old are you two? Twelve?” In the shock I’d stood up but didn’t try to stop anything, I’d just continued to eat the cereal Dan had given me. They continued to wrestle until pillows got involved to smother faces, it was then that I realized I should step in. “Guys! Come on calm your tits!” I yelled the last part, trying to get their attention. They stopped, looked at me and smiled. “No! Fuck off! I jumped onto the couch and then hugged the doorframe and ran into the hallway and closed the door to both Dan’s bedroom and Phil’s so they didn’t know where I was.

I heard some whispering, some light footsteps. I knew I didn’t have much time, so I quickly looked around Dan’s room. In the corner I saw a wardrobe, I hesitated for a second then as I heard the footsteps coming closer I pulled open the doors, climbed inside and closed the doors as lightly and quickly as I could. I heard the door to Phil’s room open and more whispers came afterwards. They’d apparently decided I wasn’t in there and then opened up Dan’s door. I tried my hardest to stop breathing, Dan walked over to his piano and jumped to looked on the far side. While Dan was doing this Phil was looking under Dan’s bed, this was my chance to escape. I threw the doors open, jumped out of the wardrobe, over the bed and through the door. I had no idea where to go now, their apartment was big but it wasn’t that big. Thinking quickly I realized the only way to make them stop would be to threaten something they loved, I ran to the lounge room and grab the Xbox One. I then waited for them to catch up with me, I must have given them a pretty good surprise because they were taking a while. Eventually they tiptoed around the corner into the lounge and stopped in their tracks as they saw me holding their pride and joy. “I don’t want to do this! But if you force me I will have to!” They looked at each other and took a big breath out. “I think she’s beaten us Phil, we’ve lost this round.” “Promise that when I put this down they’ll be no more wrestling or tackling, we’ll clean up that cereal and go out to look for my hotel!?” “Fine, we promise.” Said Dan. I put down the Xbox warily, keeping my back to the wall I walked towards the door. Except it wasn’t that easy, I felt a hand grab me and lift me up. “HEY! You said!” “We said we wouldn’t tackle or wrestle you, we didn’t promise no lifting.” Dan yelled and he spun me around. “So this is what its like to be like a 7 foot tall monster!?” “Rude, I’m only 6 foot 2!” Said Dan. “Put me down! Pleaseeeeee!” He slowly lowered me; I could feel his body against mine, as we came face-to-face he had his sexy smirk on his face and he lightly placed me on the ground.


	10. Moving in With Dan and Phil

“Cough, cough” Said Phil. My face was burning and I quickly looked away from Dan and took a small step backwards. “You ready to leave?” I asked, somehow managing to get the words out, my face must have resembled a tomato. Dan wasn’t saying anything, I wasn’t looking up at him but I could feel his eyes on me. Phil obviously trying to save the awkward situation for a second time in less than a minute said, “Yep, we’re all ready, let’s find your hotel!” Phil made to turn to leave the room but because I was so much smaller than him I wormed my way sneakily past him so I wouldn’t be in the room alone with Dan, I didn’t even know him, why was I feeling like this? We left their apartment and caught the tube to Central London.

“Umm, where first?” I asked, “It wouldn’t be a five star hotel, but it wouldn’t be a backpackers.” “I’ll check the London hotels app and put in the general area we think, and your price range and I guess just go wandering.” Said Dan. We walked around for three hours, walking into every hotel we could find asking at the front desk if any Rose Collins’ were booked in, some were nice and looked it up for us, others needed more persuading that I was in fact the Rose we were looking for. We got to the final hotel listed on Dan’s app, I took a big sigh and walked inside, the lobby seemed familiar, but that just could be because we’d walked into thirty more like it today. I walked up the front desk and asked the same question I’d asked all day, getting a bit sick of it if I’m honest. “Hi, my name is Rose Collins and I know this is a weird question but I had a fall and can’t remember which hotel I’ve been staying in would you be able to check if my name is in the system?” I held my breath and crossed my fingers behind my back. “Hmmm, said the lady, I’ll have to see some ID.” I handed her my Australian drivers license, like all the others she stared intently at it, seeing as it was so bright and had see through sections, making it look like a child could have designed it. In the end, after multiple looks between me and my card she said, “This seems alright, I’ll just check now Miss. Collins.” I kept my fingers tightly crossed, as she typing I felt a hand on each of my shoulders, Dan and Phil obviously knew how scared I was that this might not be the one, and how much I wished it would be. “It seems you do have a booking with us Miss. Collins, however you’re stay with us does run out at the end of today. I can take you up to room now and you can begin to pack up your room.” “Oh, yeh, of course, thank you.” All four of us walked to the elevator and went up to the fourth floor into room 213. The lady opened the door and went back down to her desk in the lobby. “Ready?” I asked. But it was a stupid question to ask after three hours.

I opened the door and silently hoped there was nothing weird or embarrassing on show. The room was a little messy, but all in all it was a normal room, with my suitcase right in the middle. “Oh my god, yes!” I yelled. “We finally found it." "I need a seat” Said Dan. “Me too!” Replied Phil. They both sat on my bed and looked around. “You guys don’t have to act so awkward, it’s just a hotel room.” They were sitting very rigidly and weren’t moving, almost statue like. “Yeh, we know, it’s just we’ve been looking for so long.” I turned on the TV in the room and told them to relax and sit back. I packed up my things into my suitcase then happily changed my clothes, something I hadn’t done for the last few days, and had a shower. When I came out they both seemed to have finally relaxed, slouched back onto the bed, phones in hands and watching TV at the same time. “Do you want to get something to eat before we say goodbye?” They both looked up at me, confusion on their faces. “Goodbye? Are you leaving?” Asked Phil. “I need to find a new hotel and you guys are going home, aren’t you?” I replied, as confused as they looked. “We told you, we’re not going to kick you out.” Said Dan, sitting up from his uncomfortable half laying down half sitting up position. “I thought… Thank you guys!” I had a giant smile on my face. “To be truthful I don’t think I have enough money for another hotel anyway, seeing as I wasn’t staying here most of the time but still paying.” “You can stay with us as long as you’re in London for.” Said Phil. “I’m really grateful, but why? You don’t even know me that well.” I asked, I’d directed the question at Phil but it was Dan who answered. “We want to get to know you better.” Dan did one of his smiles again and there I was blushing again. I finished packing and checked out of the hotel; we went to lunch and then back to Dan and Phil’s apartment.

“Here let me help you.” Said Dan, he could see me trying to carry my giant suitcase up their multiple flights of stairs. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this” I smiled up at him and continued to lug it all the way to their apartment. “You could have chosen an apartment on the ground floor though.” I said, and we all laughed as I finally bought my suitcase to the lounge and collapsed onto the couch. “Seeing as you’re going to be here longer I think Dan and I should try and fix our fold out bed in the study, it’ll be comfier and you’ll have a bit more privacy.” Said Phil. “I can help too, how’d it break?” I asked. “Umm, I might have broken it when losing to Dan in gaming…” Replied Phil. “That sounds like something I’d do!” I said, smiling at the too of them. We managed to fix the fold out bed, it took over an hour but by dinnertime my new bed was ready and Dan brought my suitcase up the last flight of stairs to their study. “Thank you guys so much again! Is there someway I can repay you? Anything but cooking, trust me you don’t want to ingest anything I make!” I said. “Don’t worry about it, we just want to help you out and make your holiday in London a great one.” Said Dan. That night wasn’t that eventful, we had Mexican food and watched some TV before we all went to bed. I said goodnight to the boys and walked up the stairs to my new room. I changed into my pajamas, laid down carefully incase the bed broke again, and stared at the ceiling. “I’m living in London, this is the one dream I’ve had my whole life, I’m living in London.” I told myself, trying to make myself understand how I’d gotten to this moment. I closed my eyes and after awhile my brain shut down and I fell asleep, dreaming of adventures and parties, my new friends and especially Dan.


End file.
